


under pressure; precious things can break

by pearlselegancies



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitalization, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Minor Injuries, chris feels guilty, could be platonic or romantic, street gets injured, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Good god Street. Only you like to give me this much anxiety." Chris mumbled as she stood up, walking over to his bed. She interlaced her fingers with his, rubbing her thumb on his bruised knuckles.She stared at his peaceful sleeping face, the quiet of his hospital room unnerving her. "You can't do shit like this. Scare me like that. It's not-it's not fair James."― or in which Chris comes to some realizations after Street is severely injured.
Relationships: Christina "Chris" Alonso & Jim Street, Christina 'Chris' Alonso/James 'Jim' Street, christina "chris" alonso/jim street
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	under pressure; precious things can break

Chris fiddled with her sleeves, her eyes trailing over Street's sleeping body. Her partner, her best friend, had gotten seriously injured while saving a teenage girl from the sex traffickers who had attempted to make her a prostitute. Street was stabbed several times, his wounds clipping major arteries and veins.   
  
Chris had never seen that much blood coming from a single person before. Street was so weak from blood loss, that the doctors were unsure if they could even operate on him. It had been touch and go for a while, but now, nearly 5 hours later, he was fast asleep after surgery and she was the only member of their team left behind.   
  
"Good god Street. Only you like to give me this much anxiety." Chris mumbled as she stood up, walking over to his bed. She interlaced her fingers with his, rubbing her thumb on his bruised knuckles.   
  
She stared at his peaceful sleeping face, the quiet of his hospital room unnerving her. "You can't do shit like this. Scare me like that. It's not-it's not fair James."   
  
Chris closed her eyes for a second, her stomach flipping as she spoke again. "We're partners. I know that things haven't been the same since the kiss, but I need you. I'm supposed to have your six, and you're supposed to have mine. Always."  
  
 _And look where that got him_ , that little voice in her head reminded her. _Laid up in the hospital._   
  
"You had my back." Chris looked down startled, her heart pounding as she looked into Street's sleep filled eyes. "I was being a dumbass, but you had my back Chris."   
  
The tears she'd ignored for the last several hours, began to well up in her eyes, and before she knew it, she was crying. "God I hate you." She mumbled through a swelled up throat. "Don't you ever do anything like that again."   
  
Street nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Chris. I should have been alert."   
  
"Damn right." She grumbled, squeezing his fingers softly. "I can't lose you. I can't-" Street's fingers move from being intertwined with hers, to gently stroking her cheek. She takes a deep breath in, before closing her eyes, relaxing at the touch.   
  
She isn't sure when she started feeling this comfortable with him, but as they sit together, she realizes that she isn't ready to stop. Or to lose him.   
  
"You won't lose me." He says, and part of her wants to contradict, to remind him of just how dangerous this job is, but she stays quiet. "C'mere." He mumbles, and she gets out of the chair and lies down next to him.   
  
They lie there in silence, his hand still brushing her face, her heart pounding in her ears. Her eyes began to droop closed, and the last thing she hears before she's asleep, is Street's heartbeat. 


End file.
